


Hidden Kingdom: Snake of the Lion's Den

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Series: Hidden Kingdom [1]
Category: Anime X-Over - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is a girl, Multi, Temporary Genie Harry, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: SummaryHarry Potter, on his seventeenth birthday, is not found at the Dursley household by anyone among the Order of the Phoenix, and Mad Eye Moody can’t find him there either.Dark Lord Voldemort expects them to flee with Harry and grins when they flee at the sight of him without his target. Presuming they abandon their precious hero he goes into the house and uses a tracking spell. Following it he finds a lamp… A Genie Lamp.Harry Potter doesn’t expect the Dark Lord to spare him, even with his Genie Inheritance. So he is surprised when the man simply wishes for a few things.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Hidden Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue: Wishes are Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I do not own the ‘Harry Potter s a Genie’ idea.   
> I do not own Harry Potter.  
> I do not own any of the anime/manga/TV shows/video games/tabletop games/movies/books/etc. References.

Harry stretches languidly as he wakes calm. Looking around he is surprised by the arabian designs in the apparent temple he is inside of. Seeing a book he walks over to it and touches it before tears spring into his eyes. According to the book, which has downloaded its knowledge into his mind, he is a submissive being known as a Genie. 

He will always appear the age his master expects or wishes for him to be. He will always have to grant three wishes or less. He can’t revive the dead unless he wants a zombie apocalypse. He can’t change another’s emotions toward someone else. 

Anything else he can do, even for himself.

There is also a Genie Lord, who has orders and commands for the rest of the Genie. The Genie Lord is the only one who does have to grant the wishes of others. Unfortunately for him he is the last genie, meaning he _is_ the Genie Lord. Harry sighs as he stops his crying as quickly as possible. Finding a mirror he is surprised to be wearing arabian clothes that remind him of an arabian princess. He blushes at the sight of the femine clothing and looks at jewels on it more closely. 

He groans somewhat before he hears a sound. “Mewl?” Turning he sees a tiny, six tailed fox. Harry reaches down and gently picks it up, rubbing the kit’s ears earning rumbles of approval from the tiny creature. 

“Do you know of anything I need to do?” It wiggles, wanting down before it darts toward a hall and turns back towards him before motioning for him to follow with its first tail. 

Harry starts wandering through the temple as he follows the fox before he spots a garden, completely overgrown due to the lack of tenders. Stepping into it he yelps as he is summoned into the real world.

“Hello, Harry.” He looks up and nearly starts panicking as he backs up from the snake-man. He does notice that the two of them are the only ones in the room. “I wish that all muggles in this world are bound to me as slaves and that all muggleborn have been brainwashed to have me as the king of Earth.” Harry grants his wish instinctively before sobbing at the thought that the entire human race is now backing Voldemort.

“What do you want?” Harry asks terrified for his own wellbeing and that of the human race. Harry backs up even more before the Dark Lord grabs his wrist earning a whimper as he tries to tug himself away. 

“Now, I have a few things needing done listed on paper that I want you to grant as one wish.” He offers a notebook to Harry and he takes it, his inner being already getting prepared to grant the wish.

Tasks needing completion 

  1. Make it impossible for genie magic to kill fully living creatures or beings.
  2. Create a trunk which has a pocket dimension with stairs going down until you arrive on the lawn. Inside the area of the trunk is a copy of all the houses that are inheritable by the genie known as Harry James Potter by any and all means. 
    1. Make the inside be about 7 hours on the inside for every two minutes that occurs on the outside.
    2. Make the inside of the Genie Lamp be a place inside of the Pocket Dimension (Thus the lamp is now the trunk instead.)
      1. Make Harry Potter able to enter and exit the trunk, genie-home as he wishes.
  3. Take a copy of all the things that Harry Potter inherits through any and all means and gather that which those inherit so on so forth and put it in the property trunk.
    1. Take a copy of every debt owed to the lineages that Harry Potter inherits from and place them inside of the property trunk. 
    2. Take a copy of every vault, property, and all the things owned by each of the families that owe outstanding life debts to the lineages of Harry Potter and place them inside the property Trunk. 
    3. Take the vaults, properties, and all things owned that all died out lineages which Harry has even the slightest of blood relation to, have willed to Harry Potter’s Ancestors/familial collections, and place them inside of the property trunk.
    4. Take a copy of every book that has ever existed that details subjects Harry Potter is interested in, both magical and mundane and put it in the trunk.
    5. Take a copy of everything belonging to the families listed and put it inside the trunk: Fleamont, Weasley, Dumbledore, Moody, Black, Slytherin, Gaunt.
    6. Take a copy of everything belonging to those with relations to the Order of the Phoenix and place their entire family collection inside the trunk 
    7. Take a copy of every factual book and place it inside Harry’s trunk.
  4. Take everything listed in #3 and give them to Voldemort with the exception of Muggle Books.
  5. Make Harry Potter have a copy of every ability, magic and skill set that he has ever wanted even if it is imagined, only real in their mental creation, only read about, only watched in action, not in his blood, are only real in TV shows, Movies, Books, or in any other Media, even muggle media.
    1. For the imaginary abilities include at least one vision based ability while enhancing the sight of all genie to that of human standards or better.
    2. Make all genie immune to all illnesses, human or not, and give them the ability to become anyone they want to be.
    3. The genie known as Harry James Potter and the Boy Who Lived shall have the abilities that he loves from any single animated show.
  6. Find at least ten alternate worlds the Harry Potter can blend into and live happily.
    1. Make it possible for him to go to those worlds and more
    2. Make a copy of all history and law books relevant to the place he appears at appear inside his Property Trunk.
    3. Make a copy of every book on special abilities of those worlds and place them inside the Property Trunk.
      1. Give Harry Potter a copy of the 10 most useful special abilities in each of those books.
    4. Make it impossible to return to the world of his first birth when he leaves.
  7. Give Harry a copy of at least a few different things.
    1. A magical wallet where all his money is at which exchanges his money for the type of money he needs when he goes to pay for things
    2. 20 house elves
    3. 20 of each creature Harry Potter finds interesting/useful
    4. 12 bottomless and feather light grocery bags with unlimited food as follows… 
      1. Starches
      2. Fruits and vegetables
      3. Dairy
      4. Protein
      5. Healthy snacks
      6. All other snacks
      7. All healthy drinks
      8. All other drinks
    5. 5,000+ potions storage areas with unlimited amounts of every item including the jars for the following…
      1. Potions Ingredients
      2. Rare Potions Ingredients
      3. Potions Storage
    6. 15 Bottomless Potions Medical pouches (So small that only one potion can be taken out at a time from each pouch.)
      1. 1 complex harness for all the pouches to be attached to Harry Potter’s persona when needed.
    7. A Library with all of the books that will/are being/have been made about the following inside of the Property Trunk
      1. Technomancy
      2. Runes
      3. Arithmancy
      4. Artificial Intelligence Creation
      5. Golem Creation
      6. Muggle Crafts
      7. Magical Crafts
  8. Download the ability and the basic knowledge to use every magic in this current world into the mind of Harry James Potter the genie, the Death Eaters and Voldemort the Dark Lord.
    1. Include, in Harry Potter’s Download, the knowledge to create any reasonable thing that wizards can or have made. Also include theories for magical versions of muggle items.
    2. Place unlimited boxes with all the things needed for the crafts inside of Harry’s trunk.
    3. Make fruits that can give human magic to others if eaten be inside Harry the Genie’s trunk. 
      1. If a magical being eats these fruits their core shall grow proportionately.
      2. Only humanoids can eat the fruit, which is more rubbery than juicy. 
      3. The fruit can be grown if fed a bottle of magical blood every 3 days. 
        1. Certain abilities can be bestowed by the fruit is given only a certain race’s blood.



Harry snaps his fingers, already knowing what the Dark Lord wants before he looks at Voldemort with tears. Before he can ask the man to be merciful he gives him a shark-like grin. “I wish you were in another world and that you can never return here.” Harry feels himself teleport into the trunk before it is ripped out of his home world. A few moments later he feels his trunk stop moving. Silently, he exits his trunk, shrinks it, picks it up and begins wandering around. The place he is at is quite simply a vast cave system. 

Harry realizes that _she_ is now thirteen years old and that she has blood all over her. She uses her genie magic to change into elegant and simple muggle clothes before using a point-me spell to go back to the surface. She arrives to find Vernon heaving tiredly as he walks toward the car, where both his wife and son are waiting patiently inside. 

Harry hides behind a large rock, knowing that she can’t be found by these heathens. She sighs before wishing she is an animagus before feeling a wash of magic flow over her. She blinks, stretching out hier four limbs and nine tails. Her rabbit-like ears twitch as she hears Vernon slam the door closed. They drive off and Harry. She sighs, before looking around and remembering how to give her power away to a human in order to become human. She snickers, before she decides to find a deserving individual named Tom Riddle in a forest. 

It takes her about thirty minutes to find the soul attached to Quirrel as he tries finding her body. She quietly walks out of the bushes, knowing this will be interesting. _“You, come here.”_ Harry orders him, causing the withered wizard to whirl toward her. The red eyes in place of Quirrell’s own tells her that he has fully killed the man while possessing him. 

“A kitsune?” He asks curiously, observing her nine tails behind her. 

_“I am here for your worthy gift.”_ His eyebrows furrow, knowing that she may be playing a prank on him.

“What gift?” He asks pointing his wand at her. 

_“A gift of a wish. You alone have permission to wish for my power.”_ His eyes glitter with glee as he waits, knowing it has a drawback. _“However, I want your humanity.”_ Harry offers to the man. 

“I wish it done.” Tom tells him before they both start swirling with magic, becoming more and more powerful. After a few seconds, a lamp appears between them and sucks the power out of Harry. Tom’s eyes are wide with horror. “No!” 

“Your wish is my command.” Harry intones before they switch powers except for the extra ones that Harry has wished for herself to have. Harry sighs as she returns to her human form and smiles happily. 

“I wish to have a trunk with a copy of every non-living item inside my former home I had as a genie.” Harry tells him before the trunk appears beside her. “I wish that I have thirty elves or more to manage everything inside my trunk.” She feels several hundred being attached to her before she smiles. “I wish to be able to travel anywhere I want to go with passengers if I also want that.” She sighs as she feels herself arrive at the Chamber of secrets. She sees that the door is open and walks inside to find that she has just finished up second year. She crawls into the gaping maw of the statue and makes her way into the tunnels within.

She plans to use this as the base to her hidden kingdom, ‘All for the Glory’ is what the ancients once said after all.


	2. Den of the Basilisk

The entry tunnel opens up and splits into four more tunnels as she enters the first room, which has mostly rotted floorboards. There are several pieces of newer furniture. Included is a bed, which appears to have dried body juices on it from a previous user’s love-making. The desk has a few writing utensils and other supplies as well. There is a rather large collection of books around the room, some of which she is curious about.

Looking at the finer details she realizes one of the tunnels has muck like the snake has on its belly skin. And since being highly dangerous is an assumption for everything down here she uses her clone jutsu that she has gained from the anime. The clone jutsu is one of the most useful for gathering information, alongside the transformation and the substitution. The clone technique gives the memories of the copies back to the original and the others as well. The transformation can give shape to any living being that can be imagined. Substitution typically replaces a person with a log, but can be used to switch with enemies or others when used by those powerful enough.

She pauses, realizing that she now has complete control over natural things, like plants, similarly to a druid. However, crystals and metals are also included in this definition. She sighs as she decides to make more entryways into her forever home. After all the stuff she read by Skeeter she isn’t so sure that she should blindly follow Dumbledore like she has been doing. The ability to expand and create them from nothing will also be useful, no matter how useful it has yet to be determined.

“Ten of you need to go down each tunnel to investigate and thirty more should investigate this room.” She orders, taking on the role of leader like she has done in fifth year as the Dumbledore’s Army leader. Despite it currently being between her second and third year of Hogwarts, she knows that she will be fine.

The clones quietly draw their wands and begin making their way down the tunnels as she waits. Patiently standing for information to return to so long has her body achy. She decides not to lean against the wall until her clones are able to without problems. Once she sees it is safe, she leans against a dry patch of wall.

“Wait… We might even be able to run things through the rest of the tunnels outside the door as well, maybe even breed snakes for their venom down here.” A clone says suggestively before several others look at her for approval from where they are looking at the bookshelves.

“Twenty clones are to go searching through the rest of the school’s empty looking tunnels. Anything needing reporting will be investigated until it becomes too dangerous for the clone to do such. Thereafter the clone will pop and send the memories and knowledge back to us.” ten of the clones remain as the others head straight for the tunnel she has just entered through.

“Dobby.” A clone calls causing them to feel magic struggling against that of the tunnels. Dobby is being blocked from entering by some dynamic wards that she can barely sense under her partial control.

Harry speaks up, “I claim the lineage and rights of the Gaunts and their ancestors. Should magic deem it necessary, I will bestow the title of steward to Dobby the house-elf until further notice.” Dobby appears in a deafening crack, wearing a spunky outfit of fluffy, mismatched Christmas pajamas. His ears, arms, and feet each have a different sock, also fluffy though none of which match while the socks on his ears are made attached to an equally fluffy knitted hat. Harry briefly wonders if he is sweating underneath it all, even as she and her clones all smile fondly at the little guy.

“Miss Rose calls for Dobby?” he asks with such hopeful eyes. Memories of her sternly telling him to leave her alone enter her mind and she sighs.

“Dobby, I want you to take me to Gringotts. I need to talk to them about excavating this area.” Dobby glances around, causing his fingers to start twitching. “Don’t start cleaning.” Harry orders before he can fully snap his finger. He nearly trips despite standing still.

“Why? It is very messy and Dobby doesn’t want Miss Rose getting sick.” Dobby pouts at the reprimanding from her. He looks closer to sad tears than she has ever seen him. She ignores his puppy dog technique, knowing that it is also for their safety that they don’t mess with anything themselves. There might be curses down here that target house elves.

“There is a reason I want to go to Gringotts, Dobby. This is the Chamber of Secrets, which I now own and you are steward of.” Dobby’s shock has him plopping onto his rear to sort through his thoughts. Harry nearly panics before realizing that a thick rug materialized under him, conjured by his magic out of instinct. Harry sighs, knowing the little guy has probably never heard of an elf steward of any kind. She mentally snickers at mentally seeing the little fellow dressed up with a monocle in one eye with clothes similar to what he has on now. His book will have a cover equally as fluffy and colorful.

“Dobby wonders why Miss Rose has picked Dobby. It was kind of obvious that she hated Dobby for ruining her time with her relatives a few hours ago.” Rose stares at him before sighing as she rubs her face. A brief moment passes as she plans on how to keep him quiet about her secret.

“Dobby, tell me the number one way that can keep you from informing others about my number one secret, as of right now, without it being necessary and without sharing it with my enemies.” Dobby tilts his head in confusion at the suggestion.

He stands up taller and prouder than she has ever seen him. “Dobby feels honored that Miss Rose will tell Dobby her deepest secret… This one will not share information with the enemies of the Miss in front of this one. This one swears that the only time this one will share information is when Miss’s allies absolutely need to know. Thus this one, known currently as Dobby the free elf, swears with all his mind, magic and might.” a swirl of magic is felt in the air before Dobby huffs a little. Harry notices that he looks a little tired.

“Dobby, you may bond with me for the day, however, I expect you to allow me to negotiate with you for the service of all my elves with a lawyer present. I refuse to abuse any of you simply because you are so used to it.” Dobby blushes a little and reaches out and touches her arm.

“Does Miss Rose accept this one day, temporary offer of completely trustworthy service from Dobby in return for a power up?” He asks with his tone of voice formal and strong even as his eyes glitter.

“I will accept the same conditions for a service term of one week. A power up will be given whenever you need one for that duration of time. Do you accept my alternate offer?” Dobby looks somewhat surprised before he smiles at her. She sees that he is thinking about it.

“Dobby agrees only so long as Dobby can help tidy up the Chamber of Secrets for Miss Rose.” He renegotiates another condition.

“I can only accept your condition on the terms that we also have curse breakers down here during this time to prevent you from coming to harm. Do you agree to this?” Dobby looks somewhat bewildered before his eyes widens at the sudden thought he has.

“Dobby accepts only so long as Miss Rose treats all her elves the way Dobby sees us deserving.” He says before wincing as she grimaces.

Harry knows what he thinks of himself, the little fellow feels that he isn’t too deserving and that his work can easily be done by others. “Dobby, for so long as you believe that every elf deserves the world I will agree to this.” Dobby’s eyes are suddenly misty as he nods and he tries wiping away his tears before she can see them. “Dobby, I know this is going to be hard for you, but please listen quietly until I am finished, okay?” The little fellow nods eagerly before she tells him her story.

* * *

Dobby stares at her, tears in his eyes as his shoulders shake with silent sobs. Harry awkwardly hugs him, pulling him into her lap, glad that he isn’t doing anything suicidal. He hugs her back and whines deep in his throat. After a few brief moments Dobby looks up at her. “What is Mistress’s name?” he hiccups again.

“You can call me Harry.” Dobby gives her a small smile, knowing that she cares about him at the very least, more so than her counterpart born here has. He snaps his fingers, making the evidence of tears and sadness vanish before her eyes.

“Dobby is happy to meet Miss Harry and would like to escort her to Gringotts for a Rite of Requirements test.” Harry’s eyes fly wide open at remembering the vaults she has relations to. She literally has conquest over Dark Lord Voldemort, especially since she has tricked him soundly. All his minions can now be collected across the world to testify for their guilt, and she can also collect up to 50% or more of all their wealth in any form that she likes.

She takes his hand in hers before he silently pops them into Gringotts’ Lobby. She stumbles a little, not quite used to the travel method being so much easier on her than both the Floo and Knight Bus combined. A few guards narrow their eyes at her appearance even as she walks up to the teller. She realizes that she still has a little blood on her outfit and Dobby quickly cleans her outfit with a brief charm.

“I am requesting a Rite of Requirements test, please.” The goblin gives her a polite grin for a moment, obviously happy that they will be unfreezing her assets. After a moment he frowns, and it is obvious he is aware that something has happened to her recently.

“Griphook, please escort this young lady to Accounts Manager Lurnott.” The goblin in question appears in front of Harry with an interesting gleam in his eyes. Harry has never noticed how the goblins interact with other races and is rather surprised when he gives a shallow but respectful nod to Dobby.

“Follow me, please.” Harry is guided through the tunnels. She allows Dobby to have a gentle hold on her right hand, knowing it is signaling something to the goblins that they pass by. She is surprised when she sees one give her a fond grin of sorts, still filled with fangs as any other goblin emotion on display will be. Harry instinctively smiles back at her, a little confused and wary since she has never seen a goblin so happy.

They come across a somewhat elaborate door, which has a rather astonishing symbol on the front that is larger than her head. Harry stares at the rune that is on both the door and her forehead knowing that it has to mean something. Why she has ignored the runes class before is beyond her but now she definitely wants to take it with Hermione.

She is shaken out of her thoughts by Dobby giving her a gentle tug on her sleeve. She blinks as she looks around, flushing from a little embarrassment before she motions for Dobby to take the lead. He leads her into the room even as she takes a moment to ground herself, knowing that she needs to be reasonable during her meeting with the goblins on all fronts.

“Good morning, Honorable Goblin.” Harry greets Lurnott as politely as she can. He glances up at her, a little stunned by her greeting him so politely. He gives her a small smile and she continues, “I’m Harry and this is Dobby, he is my steward.” The goblin turns toward the elf in time to see him blushing, all evidence of her truth seen in the way he looks at her with adoring eyes.

“Good morning, Steward Dobby, Harry. Why are you registering as both male and female, Harry?” Harry pauses, not knowing if he should tell him.

“I have the memories, knowledge and abilities of an alternate self. In that life I was male and in this life I am female.” The goblin raises an eyebrow before nodding. He begins digging through the cabinet on his left, looking for something for her.

“Dobby and Mistress Harry are here to purchase the use of a Rite of Requirements test.” Dobby says in a tone that is as formal as he can talk. The goblin looks at them, with a look that is asking if they are serious.

“The Rite of Requirements has always been free.” Lurnott says as he watches them for their reaction.

Dobby blinks at the news, a little shocked and bemused at the news. He grumbles a little about Hogwarts elves being dumb before he looks up at Lurnott. “Dobby apologizes, Dobby was told by a Hoggy-Warts Elf that Dumbles said it costs 30 galleons. That is also why Hoggy-Warts have not been telling students or residents of the test.” Lurnott sighs with more than a little relief on his face. Now it is kind of obvious that they have been worrying about frozen assets being claimed by the ministry or something. It also makes it seem like Dumbledore is claiming everything as the head of the Wizengamot or something.

“I will have this remedied as soon as possible, Dobby. For now we will begin with Miss Harry’s test.” He pulls out a parchment and places it in front of Harry. Harry takes it and begins reading through the runes, seeing the mark she has on her forehead among the array more than once. Dobby suddenly bristles with rage as a knife is placed in front of her. “It will need as much blood and magic as you can donate. With how young you are, there is no promise that you will have enough magic per drop of blood as those that the standard tests are given to. Usually those who try are seventeen at the least.” He explains to the two of them.

“Dobby, calm. I will allow you to get a vow of protection for me later, right now this is the fastest way to determine what property I can live on without Dumbledore interfering.” Dobby relaxes as he gives a fanged grin at Lurnott, pleased with what must be a very tiring thing for anyone who isn’t an elf. They can be stubborn when negotiating according to rumors. Dobby is quiet as he allows her to pick up the knife. She looks at it and knows that Dobby still doesn’t want her hurt in any way. She ruffles his hair with a gentle touch to distract him for a moment before she starts.

Dobby watches Harry slice her thumb before she starts collecting blood in her cupped hands. She focuses on pouring as much magic as she can into her hands and watches with shock as the blood turns a golden hue with black swirls on the surface. Harry let's her makeshift cup fill with blood before she smears it all on the parchment, still letting her magic hover over her skin as she continues to touch the parchment.

After a few moments the golden ink gains a slightly darker tone before it starts spreading across the page, making several different letters from the forming ink. She winces, not realizing that there would be so much she could inherit from those families. She hands the test to Dobby, who reads over it quickly and stares for a few moments.

He hands the test to Lurnott with a smirk. “Dobby would like to collect all debts and cancel all betrothal contracts until further notice.” Harry sits up, regaining their attention.

“Actually, I think I would like a betrothal contract with Fred and George Weasley, they are twins and I find them entertaining. Write the contract from scratch and make sure that they have the option of passing it up. Let their father see it first and he may or may not approve of it. Register me as Ariel Jamie Potter, a cousin of Rose Lily Potter.” Dobby salutes her, knowing that she has a crush on the twins. Harry leans back to listen to them both make deals with each other. “Dobby, if they want to buy it, or if they know someone who will, there is also the basilisk corpse and its many hides in the chambers.” Dobby gives her a blank stare before he turns toward Lurnott in time to see a quizzical look.


End file.
